Lambo and the Labyrinth
by ShinobiShinigami58
Summary: After watching the movie Labyrinth, in a fit of anger, Lambo wishes I-Pin and Fuuta away. Jareth, the Goblin King will soon see how much trouble members of the Vongola Famiglia bring to the Underground.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, nor do I own KHR. I just happened to have gotten this idea and write it out.**

* * *

 _~The Beginning~_

All this trouble stemmed from a movie Sawada Nana decided to play for the kids while she did some housework. Bianchi was out catching the main ingredient for whatever upgraded poison cooking concoction she came up with. When the movie was done, the kids were trying to re-enact it, but a fight broke up between the 3 kids over who was going to be the runners and who was going to be the Goblin King. After a few hard kicks and punches from I-Pin, Lambo had enough. "I WISH THE GOBLINS WOULD COME AND TAKE I-PIN AND FUUTA AWAY RIGHT NOW!" The lights went out. Nana simply thought it was a power outage and that the kids were running around the house. Lambo was shouting out loudly, when he was kicked from behind. "WHO DARES KICK LAMBO-SAN?" Lambo shouted, but when he turned around, all he saw was a tall male with wild blond hair.

"You know very well who I am, Lambo."

"Lambo-san doesn't know any tell creepy guy who wears tights! Ne I-pin? Fuuta?" Lambo laughed before looking around to see that his companions were missing. "Ne, where is everyone?"

"You know very well who I am and where they are, Lambo. They're there at my castle. I actually brought you a gift, Lambo."

"Gift? What is it?" Lambo asked, curiously.

"It's a crystal. Nothing more. But if you look at it this way, it shows you your dreams. But this gift isn't an ordinary gift for any ordinary little boy who fights with his friends. Do you want it?" The Goblin King asked. Lambo nodded happily. "Then forget about your friends."

"F-Forget about I-Pin? Forget about Fuuta?" Lambo said, confused.

"That's right. Forget about them." If there's one thing Lambo learned during his time under the care of Vongola, it was that famiglia sticks together no matter what.

"YADA! I-PIN AND FUUTA ARE FAMIGLIA! WE STICK TOGETHER!" Lambo shouted.

"Very well then… you have 13 hours to reach the center of the labyrinth where my castle is, otherwise your friends will be one of us forever." The Goblin King said before he vanished with his clock. "Good luck, you're going to need it." Laughter soon followed the fading voice.

"YEAH! RUN AWAY LIKE A SCAREDY-CAT!" Lambo shouted and blew a raspberry before heading to the labyrinth. Instead of looking for the entrance, Lambo decided to climb up the walls and started running on top of to get to the center.

Back at the castle, Jareth the Goblin King arrived to find his goblin subjects being sent flying by I-Pin. Things were being thrown and everything was getting destroyed. "QUIET!" He shouted, causing everyone to stop. "Now… what to do with you 2…" Jareth wondered out loud after barking some commands to his goblins.

"Giant broccoli monster!" I-Pin shouted and was about to go fight Jareth if Fuuta didn't stop her.

"No I-Pin! It's the Goblin King from the movie!" Fuuta said.

"At least one of you is smart enough to know who I am." Jareth said, feeling extremely exhausted all of a sudden. "Your friend is challenging the labyrinth. He has 13 hours to make it here."

"Lambo will come. He may not be ranked 1st in caring for famiglia, but he's in the top 100 to care for his famiglia." Fuuta said strongly. That was when several explosions were heard coming from the outside.

"What in the blazes is going on?" Jareth shouted. He pulled out a crystal and looked into it to see Lambo crying and throwing grenades everywhere.

Back with Lambo, he had a misstep when the path he was on disappeared and he fell into the labyrinth. Immediately, he cried about how much it hurt even if he didn't get any cuts on him. However, it was the talking worm that surprised Lambo to the point of throwing his grenades. The worm took cover while Lambo blew up the wall of the labyrinth. In a fit of confusion, Lambo kept running and throwing grenades everywhere. When the Bovino finally ran out of grenades, he noticed he was in a rather cleaner area, similar to a courtyard… except still in a maze. Then Lambo laughed, knowing he passed the first 'stage' of the labyrinth from the movie. "Lambo-san's the best!" Lambo laughed out as he started walking again.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing to my labyrinth?" Lambo turned around to see Jareth glaring down at him.

"Solving it, duh." Lambo said, laughing which Jareth was getting angrier.

"IDIOTIC CHILD, YOU ARE DESTROYING IT! NOT SOLVING IT!" Jareth shouted, scaring Lambo, his tears started to fall again. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

"L-Lambo… LAMBO-SAN DID NOTHING WRONG!" Lambo cried out. Jareth was wondering whether to kick the boy or just let out a tired sigh. Lambo took care of that decision by pulling out the 10-year bazooka from his hair and jumped into it.

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?" Jareth shouted and braced himself when the pink smoke was shot out.

"Yare-yare, looks like my younger self used the 10-year bazooka again…" When the smoke cleared, Jareth looked to see a teenager standing before him. "Ah… you are… who are you?"

"That should be my line." Jareth said seriously.

"I asked you first."

"…I'm Jareth, the Goblin King. How did you get into my labyrinth?" Jareth asked, readying a crystal to send this 'intruder' back to the Aboveground.

"Jareth… Jareth… Oh! I remember now. This is when I wished I-Pin and Fuuta away. I'm supposed to solve this labyrinth to get them back." Adult Lambo said casually. "I'm Lambo, 10 years from now and I suppose I should get you back for scaring me all those years ago." Lambo called upon his lightning horns and charged at Jareth.

The Goblin King was taken by surprise and barely dodged the attack, disappearing in a cloud of glitter while Lambo ran through multiple walls, destroying them. In a distance, you could hear a cry. "MY LABYRINTH!"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked that chapter. I will probably just make it a 2-shot story. Please review and tell me what I should improve on. Thank you!**


End file.
